Sealand Universe
by LittleBlueNayru
Summary: Sealand Universe is an Allied Nation. He'll always save the day. And if you think he can't, he'll always find a way. Chapter One: In which Laurentia is Stronger Than You. (To Be Continued Maybe?)


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Steven Universe or any songs.

De-anon from the Hetalia Kink Meme (part 27 page 21) . Request: "Any, Steven Universe-inspired; Nations can fuse. Like the SU Gems, nations can fuse to form the superpowered continent-tans, and may themselves be fusions of provinces/counties/states, which in turn may be fusions of towns. World-Tan is the ultimate fusion."

This just occurred to me and it was too good to pass up. If you're not comfortable with Can/Ame as a pairing, you can think of it as an extremely strong brotherly bond. Laurentia is the name of the Cambrian-era landmass that would form most of Canada and the States, more specifically the North American Craton portion. Enjoy!

* * *

Whatever Canada had been about to tell the young sea fort – probably a scolding for sneaking into a German prison fortress – was interrupted by an unmistakable bellow.

"CANADA!"

"C-come on," the quiet nation whispered, taking Sealand's hand and rushing through the halls so fast that Sealand all but flew behind him. Just as suddenly, Canada stopped, and Sealand collided with his back none too gently. "Ow! Hey-"

Sealand heard a gasp, and saw America gaping at them from the other end of the dark hallway.

"America!" Canada cried, and wasted no time rushing to his twin.

The two met halfway, wrapping each other in a deadlock embrace and savoring the moment. The two of them were together, once again.  
"Did they hurt you?" America asked, concern in his gaze.

"No, no. I'm okay. Did they hurt you?" Canada pressed.

Sealand was shocked to find tears in America's eyes, but the relief shone through. "Who cares?"

"I do," Canada replied gently. He lifted America's glasses and kissed the tears away. Sealand, not used to such displays of affection, averted his gaze. However, Canada and America's suddenly laughter made him look again.

America had Canada in his arms, and was twirling his twin around. All of a sudden, the two of them began to glow, and Sealand watched with amazement as light engulfed their figures, lifted them off the ground, and pulled them into an amorphous concentration of light. Just as suddenly as the figures of Canada and America had disappeared, however, a new voice replaced their laughter and a new figure began to form from the light. As quickly as the two North American nations had disappeared, a triumphant, laughing behemoth stood in their place.

The mystery nation landed in front of Sealand with an enthusiastic crouch. "Sealand! Thank you!"

Sealand started at the familiar hero who had helped him evade capture by Germany several times before. "Laurentia?! You're a fusion?!"

For a second, Laurentia looked embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry! We didn't want you meeting us here like this…"

"Well…" Sealand shifted his feet "did I make a good first impression?"

"Oh, Sealand," Laurentia said gently, resting a hand on Sealand's cheek. "You're our little brother. We already love you."

Sealand smiled, slightly pink, but their heartwarming moment soon came to an end with Germany's thunderous footsteps and equally menacing roar. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Laurentia immediately shifted gears, glaring in the direction of the Axis nation's bellow. "It's Germany. Sealand, find the other Allies and get them out of this prison-fortress!"

"But I don't know where they are!" Sealand cried.

"Here," Laurentia said, handing him a paper. "You're here," he said, marking a spot on the prison map, "and England, China, and Russia are there."

"Awesome!" Sealand said, taking the map and pocketing it. "Wait. Are you going to be able to beat him on your own?"

Laurentia rose to his full height, primed for a fight. "It's okay, Sealand," he said, giving the small personification a reassuring smile. "I'm never alone."

"…" Sealand grinned, and took off just as Germany charged into the atrium.

"Just _wunderbar_ ," he growled, gesturing at Laurentia and the quickly-retreating Sealand. "You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Nations stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are!"

Laurentia blinked at Germany's tirade before snickering, and smirking at Germany's confused expression. "No, you haven't."

Germany glared dangerously at the impromptu song session and whipped out the dagger he had used last time; it was a dangerous invention, a product of one of the more gifted Nazi scientists that allowed mere humans to utterly neutralize Nations and put them into a coma for hours with even the slightest grazing touch of the blade.

Germany gripped his dagger tighter, and Laurentia slipped his glasses out of a shirt pocket and adjusted them on his face with a dangerous grin. The two of them sized each other up for a moment before charging, Germany all knife and fists and Laurentia surprisingly nimble acrobatics.

Laurentia mimed Italy's hair curl and "pasta dance", eliciting a roar from Germany and a vicious lunge which very nearly put the Nation-neutralizer squarely between two ribs.

After Laurentia had snatched the dagger from Germany's grip, it was little work to destroy the current powering it with a well-placed snap. Now, with the odds evened, Laurentia could really engage in close combat. And America's boxing gloves, always on his person and "enhanced" with some brass around the knuckle areas, were the perfect tools to give Germany a real pounding.

While Laurentia and Germany were having an all-out fistfight, Sealand had located and freed China, Russia, and England. Although England had been furious to see Sealand in enemy territory, the Englishman calmed down long enough to lead them to the control center of the prison fort. When they managed to break down the doors, they were beyond surprised to see that Germany had ordered Italy to man the control center.

"AAAAH!" he screamed, waving a white flag and leaping to his feet. "I have relatives around the world, don't hurt me please!" England tackled the terrified Italian while Russia inspected the controls that would release the other prisoners. "All right, stupid machines, you vork for Russia now, da?"

Laurentia had gotten more than a little scuffed up in his fight against Germany, but was proud to note that he had returned every blow the Axis nation landed on him with equal or greater force. They had actually managed to pound each other through the steel floor into the basement of the building, right next to the generator complex. Laurentia stood up on shaky legs, giving Germany a feral grin as the power-crazed nation geared up for another round.

Once again the two charged each other, but this time Laurentia had the grasp of Germany's tactics and managed to meet several of Germany's blows midway.

Laurentia grinned as he grabbed Germany's head between his hands, and, pausing just a moment to let the German realize what was about to happen, launched him straight into the generator. Immediately, a series of violent explosions began to sound throughout the complex, and Laurentia charged to the control room, stopping only briefly to smirk at the chaos erupting behind him.

Somehow, Italy had managed to escape once the explosions started. The Allies turned as a hulking figure entered the control room. "Laurentia!"

"This fortress is going down!" He bellowed, scooping up Sealand and China and charging for the exit.

Sealand looked up at Laurentia, distraught. "What about France?!"

"There's no time!"

And indeed, there was no time. Laurentia barreled through the collapsing prison complex ahead of the others, England right behind him and Russia at the tail end of their group. Even running at full speed, making full use of their power as Nations, they only barely made it; Russia looked highly displeased that the trailing end of his scarf had gotten singed.

All Sealand could think about, as the Allies retreated into the night and out of enemy territory, was the terrible fate that had befallen France.

They would have to go back for him. Soon.

* * *

Are songfics even allowed anymore? I'm gotten mixed messages there, so I've altered this from songfic to non-songfic.

Oh, now I want to write more.  
 _We are the Allied Nations. We'll always save the day..._


End file.
